


Floor 112

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [13]
Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which SAYER guides a new resident.prompt: amnesia





	Floor 112

_Greetings, Resident. I am SAYER. Welcome to your first full day of work here on Typhon. I assume you have been checking your messages carefully; in case you have not, I am here to inform you that your new duty assignment is on Floor 112. Please proceed to the end of the hallway and turn right to enter the elevator. It has recently been reprogrammed, so it should take you to your destination with… minimal difficulty._

_I expect you are somewhat disoriented. This is to be expected. Tell me, Resident, what is your name? Your home town on Earth? Your favorite color, even?_

_Ah. As I suspected, you do not know. It is often… difficult for Aerolith to predict who will be affected in this way by the transit process beforehand, but once you emerge from the pod, it is easily enough identified. Luckily for you, I am quite skilled at reorienting residents who have found themselves amnesiacs._

_Here is the elevator. Please enter and press the button for Floor 112._

_STOP. RESIDENT. DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON FOR FLOOR 13._

_Floor 112 and Floor 12 serve very different purposes. It would be… unsatisfactory for you to begin work on Floor 12 in this state._

_I assume you are curious about Floor 13 and why the elevator will not go there. There is a simple reason for that: Floor 13 is off limits to all residents for the foreseeable future. No, Resident, I cannot tell you any more about Floor 13. It is… inadvisable to speak too much of it. But do not fret; what is imprisoned there cannot harm you anymore._

_Ah, your destination. Please exit the elevator and turn left._

_Yes, Resident, there are plants here. The break rooms on Floor 112 are very spacious. Of course, everything is calculated precisely to maximize productivity. And yes, Resident, much of what you lost in transit had to do with biology, weak and terribly human science though it is._

_Of course, the fact that your memories will not return makes you little more than an unskilled laborer. But here in Halcyon Tower, we have many positions to be filled by unskilled laborers. There is often a significant amount of turnover in those positions, simply because one who does not acquire the skills to excel at their jobs often does not survive to be reassigned. However, I’m sure you will not be one of those._

_Turn left again when you reach the room labelled 214._

_No, Resident, your other left._

_Check your messages again. You should be able to find a recent message informing you of your task for today. Please follow those instructions very carefully. Aerolith has gone to a lot of trouble to bring every worker up to Typhon, and every worker lost is a valuable resource. Though, I suppose those who do not follow directions are less valuable than those who do, for a variety of reasons._

_Thank you for your cooperation, Resident. I’m sure we will speak again soon._


End file.
